RT's League of Super Sexy Vegans/Mission Log
Mission Log *Operation Gaben *Operation Musical *SPAAAAACE Mission Descriptions Operation Gaben The first major goal of RTLOSSV (RT's League of Super Sexy Vegans) was to get the popular celebrity Gabe Newell to join them. RT and TS were minding their own business one day when suddenly, a bunch of anti vegans attacked. RT pulled out his awesome veggie made keyblade and TS pulled out his epic Portal gun and they stopped everyone. "In what name should we stop?" they asked. That's when RT and TS realized they needed a mascot for the group. "That's what we thought, you have no image or authority. And don't come back until you do!" RT and TS were disscussing possible candidates for the group mascot. Eventually, the two both came up with the same conclusion; Gabe Newell, the biggest (in weight and popularity), epicest, and greatest celebritiy to ever grace the Earth. RT and TS hid outside the Valve building waiting for the right time to sneak in. RT took some reese's pieces out of his pocket and made a trail that led into the back of a van. As the Valve guards followed the trail and ate the candy, RT and TS slammed the back doors of the van shut and pushed it off a nearby cliff. They rushed inside and bursted into Gaben's chamber. "Visitors?" wondered Gaben. "Gaben! Come with us, you must give up meat and go vegan for the world's own good!" RT screamed. Gaben starred at the vegans for only a few seconds before screaming "NO!" and trying to jump on them and crush them. Both RT and TS jumped back. TS shot a blue portal on the side of a wall and an orange one below Gaben, but Gaben was too big to fit through it so he got stuck. RT then began to attack the part of Gaben's body hanging out of the edge of the wall until Gaben agreed to go vegan. Hours passed, and eventually Gaben started crying really loudly, so then RT and TS told Gaben that if he were to go vegan, they would destroy the number three and then he agreed. Operation Musical RTLOSSV has obtained more support since Gaben became a part of the team, but they need to get the word out about him so more people will convert. "What do you suggest we do, young vegans?" asked Gaben. No one brought any ideas to the table, the trio just sat there for about an hour until one of the suggested a musical about eating veggies, and they all agreed. As everything was being prepared it was time for Gaben to get into his costume, however, he could not fit! "Gaben, get in your broccoli, now." demanded RT. Gaben tried hard to squeeze into his costume, but eventually it just ripped in half due to Gaben streaching it out. "I can breathe again!" exclaimed Gaben. "Fawk" stated TS. Thousands of costumes later, there was only one left for Gaben to try on, and it was in XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL size. (Typo, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL size.) It was a costume of a brussle sprout. Gaben fit in it, but not to well. The second the curtain went up, Gaben's costume ripped revealing himself. The audience cheered at the sight of Gaben, and did not care about RT or TS. At that second, many people went vegan to follow the footsteps of their hero, Gaben. SPAAAAACE The Space Core joins the team and goes on a mission through space turning various planets vegan. The Great Vegan War Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Veggietales Category:Pages by Rhythm Thief Category:Gabe Newell Category:Gaben